


A Soulmate is a Soulmate

by katylady



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: 1920s, 1930s, 1960s, American Civil War, Fluff and Angst, French Revolution, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Marriage, Medieval, Merthur - Freeform, Reincarnation, Renaissance Era, Revolutionary War, World War II
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-27
Updated: 2015-06-22
Packaged: 2018-04-01 14:25:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4023262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katylady/pseuds/katylady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It does not matter how many lives or deaths the two will go through because they will always go back to one another.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so it is a slow start, but I promise it will get better. I just had to encompass the slight changes like the merthur marriage and Arthur and Merlin actually achieving part of their destiny.

          _In a land of myth and a time of magic_ two babies with a destiny beyond man's wildest dreams were born. One of which a prince who was born **of** magic with a father who so despises the very magic his son was born, and the other born **with** magic and a destiny to protect his prince from the evils a father has caused upon his son. The children are intended to one day meet, both of which from very different homes: a peasant and a prince.The two children would soon grow a bond so powerful most would call them "two sides of the same coin" and are destined to unite all of Albion and bring back magic to the land that is all but gone. However, Destiny is a tricky thing. It twists and turns without any permission of its two children (or anyone really), and it forms its own stories and pathways. Some of which have never been done before, and so with this a story begins.

_"How much did you practice for being such a prat?"_

_"You can't address me like that!"_

_"Okay, sorry. How much did you practice for being such a prat, my Lord?"_

_"Look, I told you you're an ass. I just didn't realize you were a royal one."_

_"I've never had a friend who could be such an ass."_

_"Nor I one who could be so stupid."_

And with that their destiny was forever sealed. And so time moved on and the two grew  ** _very close._** In fact, destiny could not have predicted how close the two would become, but she was not offended. If anything it just moved her plans right along:Merlin helped save Arthur from becoming his father's son and becoming a total prat. So destiny was happy and content also the Great Dragon had many stories to tell young Aithusa. 

\----------------------'-------'-

Everyone was stationed outside awaiting the king and his soon to be husband. Today was a remarkable day because not only would the two kings finally be married, but it was also the two year anniversary of magic coming back to Albion. It was because of this that the druids stood waiting in good faith for Emrys and his king to hand fast. They were also excited for one of their own to be in the highest station of power. They do not mean to sound so selfish. They know King Arthur is a wise and just man; however, it is all the better to have a second opinion on magic and a  guarantee for people of magic to not be murdered again. "Long Live the Kings," all had shouted for it was a glorious day for Albion. All shouted except one loan figure just waiting to seek her revenge.

A decade passed and with it, Albion prospered; however, not everyone was happy. Morgana waited for those ten years,seething, 'it was her crown dammit! Not only that, but _when_ the  _king_ grows tired of his plaything then all those with magic will soon be doomed' or so Morgana told herself. She rounded all those who were still loyal and also believed her tale of the king, and a fight broke out at Camlann and with it, so came the death of King Arthur. 

The death of Merlin soon followed because he simply could not stand to go on, so he died of a broken heart. And with their deaths, soon would fall the Great Albion.

Little did they know, destiny was not finished with them yet.

 


	2. American Revolution

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes their love does not always start off "love at first site," but rather two conflicting soulmates.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merlin lives in the New England colonies where the hotbed of the revolution occurred. Also where the most radical ideas occurred,so keep that in mind. Also there will probably be a lot of swearing in this chapter. Also keep in mind this is in the 1700s so some behaviors are extremely biased. So Merlin is rather radical for someone in the colonies. He does not support the crown at all and anything with it. Enter Arthur: a British soldier with a father who is as politically influential as one can be.  
> Time line:Merlin came to America at age eleven and fought the end of the Seven Year War. He lost Will hence why he is so defensive of the colonist fighting. The story starts at the Quartering Act when Merlin is twenty. You can do the math for the acts after that.

"I can't believe that I have to live with that brainless oaf due to a proclamation from a country across an ocean. Sure they helped with the French attacks, but so did we. We fought too. And another thing: I can't believe that I spent seven years of my life under indentured servitude, treated worse than dirt, to get my own land only for it to be taken over by General Clotpole and his merry band of fools! I also think...." Merlin trailed off as he noticed his beloved friend Guinevere, better known as Gwen,cackling toward his vexation at  toward that dollephead. Noticing his aggravation, Gwen quickly amended, "I'm sorry for your misfortune Merlin, but you have to excuse my laughter. It's just that you talk as if quarreling lovers. I have seen first hand at the attraction between the both of you. In fact, the last time I seen you talk about the same person twenty times in the same day, it involved Gwaine and we ALL know how  _that_ turned out." Gwen wagged her eyebrows and it was that moment Merlin couldn't help but think that maybe introducing Gwen to Morgana had been a very  _very_ bad idea. Merlin stopped that train of thought as her word fully processed in his brain. His ears turned a peculiar shade of red as thoughts of him and Arthur in eh hmm compromising positions invaded his mind.  Merlin tuned in suddenly to see Gwen smirk at the colour of his ears when a devious thought sprung to his mind. "But enough about me  _Gwen._ How is that handsome, young soldier that you have housed at your father's house? What's his name Landon? Lamont? Oh I know! Lancelot!" Merlin proclaimed smugly. It was Gwen's turn to blush, but she would not rise to the bait. "Why can't you just admit your feelings for Arthur?" she started before Merlin interrupted with a scoff. "It's so obvious. A blind man could see it. Is it really that hard to admit you like him? Just say it!" 

 

"So what are you ladies talking about?" a voice called from down the road, but Merlin knew that voice anywhere. The man himself, Arthur. His red coat was shimmering in the Massachusetts sun as he swaggered over to Gwen and Merlin. He placed him arm around Merlin, but before he could utter another word, Merlin beat him to it, "Don't you have duties to attend to general rather than harassing the townsfolk?" Merlin took Gwen's arm and attempt to make a swift exit. But alas Arthur's smirk only grew and he called, "Aww don't run away." Merlin stopped, somehow, somewhere that expression seemed almost familiar, but he quickly brushed that thought off to confront the problem at hand. Before he could,however, the insufferable turnip-head "One night in prison shall teach you to respect those stationed above you, I'd say." And so Merlin spent the night at the prison. Great.

\-------------time leap (after passing of Stamp Act) 

"Can't you at least pick up your own clothes? I already feed and house you, what more do you want?" Merlin demanded stepping toward Arthur. Arthur, in turn, stepped closer as well. "I don't know Mer _l_ _in._ What are you offering" Arthur said seductively. Merlin scoffed stepping back. "Look it is bad enough-" Merlin was interrupted by a knock on the door. "Letter for one Merlin Emrys." Merlin went to the door, but before he could reach it, Arthur was at the door "Thank you. I'll give it to him." The man nodded and left as Arthur tore into the letter. "Hey that's mine" Merlin yelled, but he was just met with a shh. As Arthur read through the letter, his expression grew dark. "How _dare_ you correspond with this Stamp Act Congress?" Arthur roared. "I'm sorry excuse me?" was the only answer he was met with. A letter was then shoved under Merlin's nose. He hurriedly read before busting into tears of laughter. "This is not funny. It is treacherous, if the king" Arthur lectured before Merlin interrupted "Listen Arthur it is just a letter to tell the king that we don't like his taxes. Nothing More." "You swear because Mer-", "I swear." The two stood gazing deeply into the other's eyes before Gwaine, Merlin's ex-lover and neighbor busted into the house to take Merlin away for a night of drinking.  Merlin glanced back as Gwaine pulled out of the house to see Arthur smiling fondly at Merlin before glowering at Gwaine.

 

\------------

Merlin and Arthur have been living with each other for two years now. Arthur had had the option to move to another house, but decided against it. He declared that Massachusetts, more specifically Boston, was where all of the rebels were located (Merlin lives in the outskirts of Boston), so it would only make sense for him to stay. Not to mention Arthur's, let's say attachment to a certain brown-haired, blue-eyed colonist. The two grew to love one another and currently are sitting beneath a tree with an  **A** and a  **M** carved into the trunk. Merlin was laying with his head in Arthur's lap, playing with the ring on his thumb when he asked, "What is to happen to us if you are to leave?", "I don't wish to speak of such foul things, can we just relax? It was a good day, don't ruin it with your idle chatter", "But Arthur-", "Then I'll stay okay, even if I'm disowned. I will stay with you. Work on you land as a farmer-"Merlin snorted. "Seriously though, I promise you forever. I feel as if we are meant to be" Merlin looked up and said "Two sides of the same coin." Arthur nodded and the two slowly fell asleep. content.   **  
**

\--------- after  **Boston Massacre**

 "Don't you dare scare me like that again you- you" Merlin stopped abruptly as sobs erupted out of his mouth. 'Shh shh' Arthur calmed him. Arthur did not tell Merlin, but he was due to leave Boston because of the massacre. He just held his tongue though, not wanting to upset him further, as he just continued to rock his love to sleep. Arthur left Merlin with a simple kiss to his forehead and a note on his pillow. "I love you" Arthur had murmured before marching out of the house without looking back as he assumed he would never see again.

\--------Boston Tea Party (three years later for those of you who don't know)

"Give Me Liberty or Give Me death" Merlin screamed as he ran upon the ship ready to knock all of its contents into the harbor. Arthur had broken his heart the night he left, and it was because of this anything _British_ had to go. The other colonist may be doing this for the monopolization of the tea, but Merlin had one thing on his mind: revenge for the death of his beloved. Fore Arthur was as good as dead to him. The had been no letters or secret meetings, and for all Merlin knew, Arthur really could be dead. So Merlin ran harder,heart squeezing, cursing the nation that took his love away from him.

\-------after the tea party (Intolerable Acts)

Merlin was starving. All of the harbors were shut down. Boston was still. It was dead inside too. 'How do they expect us to pay the damage when we are starving', Merlin thought bitterly, kicking his desk. So now not only does his stomach and heart hurt, but his foot as well. 'Good job Merlin,' he thought sarcastically. Merlin fell to his bed in tears, crushing Arthur's note close to his chest, trying to will the pain away. 

\------- The shot heard around the world

Merlin decided that he would join the minute men if they needed him. Merlin had had enough of Boston to last a life time. It too many bad memories for Merlin, so he decided to move in with his Uncle Gaius in Lexington. He expected peace until he heard it. A voice coming from between the trees. It was time.Merlin does not remember much, but he does remember that he was told to not shoot unless fired upon first. He was just waiting, watching, and perhaps looking for a certain blond-haired prat. When the next thing he knew some person, Merlin swears came from the English side, shot their gun. Merlin did not die at Lexington or Concord. He did not die of disease or battle, but Arthur did. Merlin found his love at Camden. They both momentarily froze, gazing at one another before sprinting to greet their lost love. But before they met one last gun rang throughout the air. Arthur stood protectively in front of Merlin, but he soon fell from a death blow to the head. Merlin screamed as he watched his Arthur fall. It was then that Merlin remembered. Camelot. 'Oh Arthur' Merlin thought as he looked at his king. He was carried off of the field, kicking and screaming by his comrades. He soon kicked free and ran to Arthur. As Merlin cradled Arthur, a general from one side or another shot Merlin under the grounds of homosexuality. And so the two lovers were united in Avalon until destiny called upon her children once more. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know a lot of things in this chapter are extreme, but just go with it. Please So I wanted to used language from that time, but I gave up. Sorry. I hope you liked it though.


End file.
